Why Me?
by Aki666
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke volunteer to be subject to Naruto's new jutsu. Let's just say that didn't go to well and Sasuke and Hinata arn't going to be to happy with their new bodies. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Gender Bender, Cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Failed Jutsu

AU because Sasuke never left the village and even though the Rookie 9 passed all tests they still have to go to The Academy. (It's kind of like the school in Soul Eater style for The Academy. A big board full of missions and the team picks one off the board to do.)

Rook 9 + Gaara: 14 going on 15yrs. Team Gai + Temari: 15 going on 16 yrs.

Hinata and Sasuke volunteer to be subjects to Naruto's new jutsu. Let's just say that didn't go to well and Sasuke and Hinata aren't going to be too happy when they wake up.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

_Flashback_

**A/N:** Ok I re-wrote some parts of all the chapters so I would advice re-reading all the chapters.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Failed Jutsu

It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha. The birds were chirping and the sound of the people just walking around the dirt streets of the market. In the training grounds stood the Rookie 9 gathered in the middle of the field.

"Naruto what did you want so early in the morning?" asked Kiba.

"Yah, I missed breakfast this morning!" Choji yelled as he munched on a bag of chips.

The rest soon joined in on the complaining to the blond as to why they needed to meet at the training grounds ASAP at 5 in the morning.

"Well if you all must know I made a new jutsu that'll get me closer to becoming the Hokage. And I wanted all of you to be present to see my awesomeness!" He yelled excitedly.

The air was filled with a few groans, curses, eye twitches, and yells. As they just pictured what he may have come up with and none of them know it would be any good to be around when he used it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT'S WHY I'M HERE AT 5AM!" Ino and Sakura yelled in anger.

Naruto flinched at the volume. "Well yeah why else would I call you all out here? I mean it's not like your all doing anything today. It's a day off and no one has any mission's so it was a good time to show you all."

They hate it and I mean **HATE** to admit it but Naruto was right but there was still the factor that this could've waited until later. The first to speak up for Naruto was Hinata. "W-well…ano…N-naruto-k-kun is…r-right. W-we…may not…g-get to…see it…later." She stated as her face turned a light pink from all the attention. All eyes were on Hinata as everyone sighed they all knew she was going to say something to defend him. Naruto just had that goofy grin on his face. "Thanks for helping Hinata."

Hinata blushed a tomato red and muttered out you're welcome.

"Okay, fine dobe then show us. So I can go already." Sasuke glared at Naruto with his arms folded over his chest.

The other's shook their heads and made little comments about how stupid this was getting.

"Just you wait teme I'll show you." He shook his fist at him with a vain popping out off his head. "Ok first before I start I need two volunteers to help me." He waved two fingers in the air. Everyone shut their mouths and just stared at him not making a sound.

"Oh what the-? Really no one wants to help me with my new jutsu?" The shook their heads and waved their hands in front of them with the exception of Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke's just stared at the blond as if he grew an extra head while Hinata just blushed at the opportunity.

(I could help Naruto. Then he's got to notice me!) She then did something out of character and shot her hand up into the air and yelled, "I'll do it!" All eyes snapped her so quick that it seemed as if everyone would have whiplash.

"WHAT!" They yelled. Never in their lives had they ever seem the shy Hyuuga heiress volunteer willingly to do anything.

"Hinata think this over carefully!" Kiba grab her shoulders so that she was facing him. Everyone crowed behind Kiba with worried expressions.

"Yeah you don't have to help Naruto with anything." Shino said as he adjusted his glasses.

"It would be a less troublesome chose to not help. Who known's what could go wrong." Shikamaru said logically.

"He's right I mean it's Naruto!" screamed Ino.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"What you think it means idiot!" Sakura walked over to him and hit in the head.

**BAM!**

"Owe!"

"B-but…I…want to…help. The…more help…the better…he can…get, right?" She said as she looked everyone with a smile as a blush creped its way on to her face.

As everyone fussed over Hinata Sasuke couldn't believe he got beaten out but the shy little Hyuuga in the bravery department. Soon his pride got in his way. (I can't believe that Hyuuga just. No way in hell I am I letting her beat me. I mean really she can't even get near that blond moron without fainting. You're not gana beat me.) He glared at Hinata. "I'll help too."

All eyes snapped to the self proclaimed Avenger this time just as quick. They were dead quite as they looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Hinata took this opportunity to get out of Kiba's grip and ran over to where Sasuke was.

Naruto just smiled like an idiot as he ran over to them. "Alright now let's get this party started!"

He saw that Sasuke and Hinata were standing to close so he pulled Sasuke over a little bit so there was a small gap between them. "Ok here we go!" He did a few hands sighs and yelled **"Kon Suicchi no Jutsu!"** He ran at the two with his hands glowing red.

Hinata and Sasuke look at each other wide eyed and then at Naruto. "NARUTO HOLD ON A SECOND!" They yelled as they tried to get out of the way. But it was too late Naruto touched Hinata on the shoulder while his other hand touched Sasuke on his back. The surge of chakra stopped them dead in their track as they both let out pain induced screams. Moments later they both passed out.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" yelled Kiba as he and the rest ran over to them.

"I don't! This wasn't supposed to happen! I tried it on some animals and it work just fine." Panic was written all over his face as he ran over to them too.

"Animals and humans are made differently you moron!" yelled Sakura.

Shikamaru check their vitals' quickly and scowled. "Shit they're not breathing! Come on we have to get them to the hospital ASAP!" Shikamaru ordered as Choji put Sasuke his back. They all nodded in unison, Shino put Hinata on Kiba's back as they sped off to the hospital all the while glaring at the blond haired blue eyed boy.

* * *

**A/N:** **Kon Suicchi Jutsu** – Soul Switch. It temporality switches the souls of the opponent to the body of another living thing. Use as a distraction.

Review Plz.


	2. Chapter 2: Care & Dreams

Well reader's its only gana get better and funnier from here. ( :

Well this is the re-write with a few changes.

So I hope you enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 2: Care & Dreams

Kiba and Shikamaru busted through the hospital doors. "We need help here!" They yelled as four nurses ran over to them.

"What happened?" asked one nurse.

"They were hit with a failed jutsu, screamed and passed out. Then when we went to check on them they weren't breathing." Shino informed them from beside Kiba as they were laid down on two beds.

"What type of jutsu was it?" asked the other nurse as the wheeled them down the hall with two other's doing CPR on Sasuke and Hinata.

"It was one I made up and it was supposed to switch their souls." answered Naruto. By this time all of the Rook 9 was present. After Naruto's statement all eyes were on him. (Except the two nurses who were doing CPR.)

"ARE YOU STUPID AN IDIOT? WHY WOULD YOU MESS WITH A NINJA FIELD YOU NO NOTHING ABOUT!" yelled Ino obviously pissed.

"I don't…it just…well…" He trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

"Naruto what would happen if they died from this!"

Naruto thought about it and he knew that he made the biggest screw up in his life. If Sasuke and Hinata were to die because of him he could never forgive himself. He grabbed his jacket over where his heart would be and clutched it tightly as he shut his eyes tight. Just then there were to screams. "I got him/her breathing!" All heads snapped to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Ok their stable for now someone go call Lady Tsunade!" One of the nurses nodded and took off down the hall. Sasuke and Hinata were rushed off to the ER.

"Sorry but you can't come any closer then this you're going to have to wait outside." And with that the rest of the Rook 9 was left outside the door.

A few minutes later Tsunade came down the hall rushing past them seeming to not even give them a glance. But if you looked closely you would've seen the glear directed to the blond boy with a message that clearly said: 'We'll talk about this later.'

So all they could do was sit and wait for the outcome and news on their friends. One by one their thoughts trickled into their heads as they stared from the door to the worried blond.

Kiba: (If Hinata dies I gonna beat Naruto so bad that he'll wish he'd never been born!)

Choji: (I hope they come out ok.)

Shino: (Naruto, if Hinata doesn't come back alive…)

Ino: (If my Sasuke-kun dies Naruto better watch himself!)

Sakura: (When this is over I gonna beat Naruto so bad!)

Shikamaru: (I hope they come back ok because if not, its gana get real troublesome.)

Naruto: (Kami please let them come out all right. If they don't won't know what to do anymore.)

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

Lady Tsunade came out of the ER with a deep and heavy sigh. Soon she was surrounded by genin all asking questions at one time.

"Are they ok?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Did they make it?"

"When well they wake up?"

As they continued to fire off question after question now stop Tsunade was rapidly growing a head ace until she snapped.

"**WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"** In a flash they all shut their mouths and all sound seemed to stop all at one time.

"They're fine as far as I can tell. There is nothing wrong physically and the only thing I would say is wrong would be that they went in to shock and are now slowly getting over it. So in other words their going to be fine after a little rest."

They all sighed in relief at the news of Sasuke and Hinata. Now came the questions for them. "Now tell me what actually happened for them to end up like that?" All eyes were once again on the Kyūbi container.

He started to fidget uncomfortably under their gazes. "Well baa-chan…Um…I made this now jutsu…a-and I wanted to show everyone. So I had them come to the training grounds and…well…" He trailed off as he tried to explain.

Shikamaru sighed deeply knowing that it would take Naruto forever to explain so he did it instead. "He made up this new jutsu where he could switch two souls from different people and he needed two people to help him demonstrate it. None of us wanted to do it knowing that something may go wrong. So Hinata volunteer first to help out and Sasuke being Sasuke let his pride get in the way and he too volunteer to help out. So when Naruto did use the jutsu they screamed in pain, passed out and stopped breathing. A few moments later we found out that he never tested it on humans but animals instead. Then we rushed them to the hospital. Man that was troublesome to explain."

Tsunade absorbed all the information and let out a tired sigh. "Okay thank you for the info Shikamaru. Alright for now I want all of you to go home and come back tomorrow." They all slowly nodded (except Shikamaru) as they made their way out of the hospital.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called down from down the hall.

He slightly turned to face her. "We'll deal with your punishment later do you understand me?" Naruto nodded his head yes as he fallowed the rest of the Rook 9 out of the hospital.

Tsunade sighed not looking forward to telling Hiashi that his daughter was in a training accident. So she headed to her office, but stopping for a bottle of sake on the way.

* * *

Hinata's Dream

The sound of her footsteps trudging through water echoed through the white world. It was bright white all around. Not an ounce of any other color to be seen coming from anywhere as she walked.

"H-hello? I-is anybody…th-there?" When there was no answer Hinata begin to worry. She stopped and took a look at her surroundings. Suddenly as the world slowly grew dark, she looked above her to revile a black full moon. All she could do was stare at it with awe and wonder; she reached her hands above her head trying to take hold of it. Soon it lay in her hands giving off a dull shine. "It-it's so…beautiful and pretty." She said breathlessly. And with that statement the white world went black.

* * *

Sasuke's Dream

The sound of his rushing step's bounced off the black world. It was as dark as a moonless night every where he looked. His breath soon becoming ragged from his non-stop marathon.

"When I get out of here I'm going kill **NARUTO**!" His voice dripped with venom at the name of his long time rival. He soon began to slowly down when out of nowhere a light appeared off into the distance. "Finally! An exit!" Felling his adrenalin rush threw him he reached out his hand grabbed it and the dark world turned white.

* * *

Their eyes both snapped open as air was sucked into their lungs. They looked around franticly only to notice that they were in the hospital. They slowly relaxed into their beds and sighed in relief only to finally notice another person in the room. They then turned their heads to see who it was and frowned at each other.

(Oh great I have to share a room with this loser.)

(Man I'm stuck in the same room as this jerk.)

Just then a nurse walked in and was startled when she saw them awake and staring at her. "Oh you two are awake that's good." She laughed lightly as she stood in between them. "Well I bet you want to know how long you've been out, huh?"

They both nodded their heads.

"It's only be a day. You two were in a training accident yesterday. We fixed you up and nothing seems to be wrong so you are free to go after Lady Tsunade checks on you." The nurse informed them with a smile.

They nodded again showing that that understood with frowns still on their faces. They were hoping that they could leave right away. "Well I must go now and I'll be back later with Lady Tsunade." And with that she walked to the door and left.

After she left they looked at each other and studying each other. After a few moments Sasuke broke the staring contest by rolled over his back facing her. Hinata watched him for a moment longer before noticing something didn't look quite right. And her mind soon started to wonder as to what it could possibly be. She sat up to get a better look at him.

"Sasuke you look different." Hinata and Sasuke jumped at the sound of her voice she then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. Sasuke turned over and looked at her shocked. When she spoke her voice was deeper than normal.

(**A/N: **For the voices of Hinata and Sasuke please pick what you think is best.)

He sat up and just looked at her. "Was that you?" Now it was his turn to cover his mouth. They both looked wide eyed hands still over their mouths. While when he spoke it voice was higher than normal.

Hinata's eyes soon traveled down only to stare at Sasuke's chest and her eyes only got wider.

She removed her hands and only to stutter out, "Sa-Sasuke, I th-think y-you have breasts."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he too stood only to notice something wrong with Hinata. "And you might have dick."

They both look at their own bodies before looking back at each other as they processed the new information and gulped audible before Hinata stood up facing sideways and Sasuke faced the door.

"Okay on the count of 3. Alright?" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

"O-ok." Hinata had her eye shut as well.

They both took a deep breath and said "1…2…**3**!" Hinata pulled the waist band to her pants away from her with the bottom of her shirt slightly lifted up as she looked down. While Sasuke pulled the shirt collar and looked down. They both turned a ghostly pale and screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shino were walking to Hinata and Sasuke's hospital room to see if they were doing alright. As they walked they soon ran into Tsunade heading in the same direction. A few minutes and a few conversions' later they all came to their room. The second Tsunade put her hand on the door two screams came from the room. They all look at each other and rushed into the room ready for battle kunai in hand waiting for an enemy ninja to attack. But were meet with a different sight before them. Instead of an enemy ninja attacking there was a Hyuuga boy passed out on the floor mumbling something they couldn't quite understand.

Something about not wanting to be a boy?

And a girl blushing slightly with her arms crossed over her chest cursing under her breath as she glared at the floor.

Kiba was the first to break the silence. "Um…I think…uh…we have the wrong room."

Naruto went out of the room to check the room number and the name plate. But it read _Room 18 Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga._ "No this is the right room it says so right here on the name plate."

When Sasuke heard his voice he looked up to see Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Tsunade. He went over the many faces that seemed to a puzzled and confused look. When he saw Naruto his face lost the red color and was replaced with an angry glear before charged at him yelling, **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!"**

Naruto being smart for once ran around the room like his life depended on it, and will…It did.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok from here on out it's going to get to the cussing and good old adult whole some fun.

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	3. Chapter 3: I'M A WHAT?

Hey ppl this is just awesome I love that all of you enjoy my story and are adding it to favorites, update states and most of all reviews! And if you have any question's please ask at the end plez ask. XD

So yes it is time for the examinations YAH! So yeah the first part they (Sasuke and Hinata) well be he and she until after Tsunade's examinations. And they well have a slight to major personality change.

Changes:

Hinata: No more stutter! **I HATE THE STUTTER, **Self-esteem, Back talking, A little temper, blunt, a little perverted.

Sasuke: A little shy, Shows more emotion, A little nicer, blushes, a little sensitive.

These will be added as the story goes on.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'M A WHAT!

The chase went on for only a few moments before Hinata and Sasuke were restrained. Hinata was sitting on the floor in front of Shikamaru and the use of his shadow jutsu. While Sasuke sitting next to her in front of Shino chained with bugs. Naruto was hiding behind Tsunade hiding in fear of losing his life.

"**LET US GO! NOW!" **yelled Sasuke as he struggled.

"Not until you tell us what you did with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she had a scowl on her face.

"Hinata too!" Kiba chimed in from beside Sakura.

"**WE ARE SAUSKE AND HINATA!" **yelled Sasuke as he too tried to get lose.

The room fell into silence as everyone looked at them with surprise. "What the hell do you really think we're that stupid?" Ino commented.

"Yeah, did you?" Naruto had left the safety of Tsunade as he stood in front of them. "We know you hid them somewhere so where did you put them!" Naruto hit the both of them trying to get the information he wanted.

That just set off a whole new wave of anger from the girl while the boy looked like he was about to cry again. "Let me go so I can kill that little dobe!" Sasuke's struggling got harder as he tried to get at Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto now it's even harder to hold the girl." Shino tightened his hold on Sasuke. Naruto took a step back after being yelled at buy Shino.

"Ok then prove to us that you are Hinata and Sasuke." It was now Tsunade who was standing in front of them with a puzzled but stern look on her face. She pointed to Hinata and said, "You go first."

"I don't know where to start?" She sniffed as she stared at the floor and sighed. "Well my name is Hinata Hyuuga, Age 15; I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan…maybe. I graduated from Konoha Ninja Academy. My blood line limit is the Byakugan as you can tell by my eyes." She looked up to show them.

"And my father is Hiashi Hyuuga. My cousin Neji Hyuuga and he hates' me." She scowled at the names but continued. "I'm on Team 8 that consists of Kiba Inuzuka his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and our Sensei is Kurenai Yūhi." She looked at Tsunade with sad eyes.

The rest looked at Hinata but it was Kiba who broke the short lived silence. "That doesn't tell us anything you could just be well informed. So we're going to need more info then that."

After that was said Hinata got mad and snapped. "Fine here's something that you all should know. Kiba and Shino when we went on a mission last week Kiba rolled over in the tent and started hugging Shino in his sleep and even kissed his cheek. Choji when we were 10, you ate the last cinnamon roll and I chased you around the village because I wanted to eat it. Ino you stole and kept Sasuke's underwear, Sakura you stole Kakashi-sensei book 3 weeks ago and let Naruto take the blame. Shikamaru when we were 13 I caught you buying and reading Make-Out Paradise in the bookstore. Naruto you started a tab at Ichiraku under Sasuke's name without him knowing about it." With that she was done. Everyone was just gapping like fish out of water letting all the info that was just spilled out of her mouth faces shocked and red with embarrassment.

Hinata blushed and whispered out a sorry as she looked at the floor.

In the process of Hinata's second round of information Shino and Shikamaru had lost their hold on them and Hinata and Sasuke were now standing.

"Well that's Hinata I take it."

They all look away from each other avoiding each other's eyes and shook their heads yes. "Ok, then what about you?" She now pointed to Sasuke.

"Easy." Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes and opened them to revile the Sharingan. "Do I need to say anymore?" He questioned to them as they stood opened mouth. "If not I can do what the Hyuuga did and spill more." The Rook 9 shook their heads quickly. "Good."

(Oh come on I spill my guts to prove I'm Hinata and all Sasuke has to do is show his eyes and that's it? Damn, that's a load of bull and you all know it.) Hinata scowled at the floor slightly.

"Ok then everybody but Hinata and Sasuke leave the room. Now." They took off without a second thought while Hinata and Sasuke paled at what was going to happen next. "So who want to go first?"

They looked at each other yelled and pointed at each other. "SHE/HE DOSE!"

* * *

Outside the room they stood silently no one wanting to start a conversation with the other. But of course it had to be someone and that person had to be Naruto. "So… how's everyone today?" There were a few answers that ranged from ok to troublesome as it again went silent but it was soon interrupted by two screams.

Sasuke: "Hey get your hands off me!"

Hinata: "I want my clothes back!"

Tsunade: "Oh stop being babies. It's not like it's anything the two of you haven't seen before."

Hinata & Sasuke: "YEAH BUT NOT WITH OTHER PEOPLE WATCHING!"

Tsunade: "What are you talking about you two haven't even open your eyes the only one watching is me."

Hinata & Sasuke: "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" At this point they had their eyes opened and got a quick look at each other they both blushed a deep red. Hinata had a slight nosebleed and then a slap was heard.

Tsunade: "Ha-ha didn't think about the after math did you?"

They all looked at the door with horror as to what they were hearing inside. It was just so wrong in the way it sounded to them, after another few moments rustling of clothing was heard the door snapped open with an amused looking Tsunade, a red faced Sasuke, and Hinata with a hand print on her face.

"Ah, that was funny. Ok guys come in and shut the door when you're all inside." Tsunade stepped back into the room followed by the rest. They all just stared at Sasuke and Hinata with a few holding in their laughter and shocked faces. Then someone asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why does Hinata have a hand print on her face?"

"I hit him because he was staring." Sasuke answered coolly.

Hinata frowned as her eyes shifting to the floor. "It's not like you didn't get a good look at me too. Man even as a girl you're more moody if not worse than before." Sasuke glared at Hinata.

"Wait did we hear the two of the right?"

"Yep you heard right. Apparently that jutsu Naruto used actually switched Hinata and Sasuke's genders and as of right now there is no way to change them back. And the weirdest thing is that Hinata is 100% male and Sasuke is 100% female right down to their DNA." Tsunade smiled happily. "So from now on Hinata will be a he and Sasuke a she."

The jaw's of the Rookie 9 hit the floor in shock while Hinata and Sasuke wore light blushes on their cheeks Tsunade just busted out laughing slapping Hinata and Sasuke on the back. "Now I have a mission for you guys. Girls you're going to take Sasuke and teach her how to be a girl, and boys you get Hinata and teach him how to be a boy." Sasuke stood next to Ino while Hinata stood next to Kiba. "Is that understood? Good! Now I want to see you all at my office tomorrow afternoon at 12:30." And with she left to get a bottle of sake. The rookie now just stood there unmoving looking at each other before slowly walking out of the hospital.

* * *

Well that was one confusing chapter if I do say so myself. But from now on Hinata is a boy, and Sasuke is a girl. So he and she apply to them in the next chapters.

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	4. Chapter 4: Boys' Day Out

Hey guy this is chapter 4 and I would like to thank **luckyclover15 **for Hinata's new name.

Hinata Hyuuga is now going to be Hiro Hyuuga!

Reminder Hinata is a boy so the word (he) will be used.

I just noticed that I forgot about Kiba's dog Akamaru. Let's just say he was being bad and he had to stay with Kiba's mom as punishment until chapter 6.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Boy's Day Out

Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji, were strolling down the village streets wondering where they were headed. They didn't know what to say after this whole ordeal and it was getting hard to start a conversation, but that didn't stop Naruto from breaking the awkward silence. "Hey, Hinata where-"

"Hiro."

Naruto blinked at Hinata a very confused look written on his face along with the rest of the boys'.

"Say what?" Kiba asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hiro that's my new name, not Hinata I'm not a girl. Correct?" Hiro stood in front of them with a frown on his face arms over his chest. After getting a good look at Hina- I mean Hiro it was quite obvious that he was a boy. Hiro was about as tall as Shino give or take a few inches, his face was one that could rival or even surpass Sasuke's but at the same time it still held a little bit of a feminine look to it. His eyes were a little smaller than before, round cheeks, a slightly wider jaw line, and a round button nose. His hair was the same mid-night blue color but the hair style he had as a girl had completely disappeared and was left with a hair style crossed between Sai and Gaara which by the way framed his face nicely. And do to the heavy jacket and ankle long pants the body build was unknown.

"Well he does have a point. It would be kind of weird to call him Hinata." Shino voiced from the back of the group, they all thought about it nodded and agreed to Shino's sudden statement it would be very weird and awkward to say the least. Hiro smiled happily. "Everyone understands? Good, so what do we have to do first?"

They looked at each other and then to Hiro. "Well I think you need some new clothes first. Cuz you kind of look a little girly." They all stared at Choji a little surprised by his comment. "What? It's true look at him." They looked and once again agreed. "OK THEN OFF TO THE CLOTHING STORE WE GO!" Naruto yelled excitedly as the all marched off with him in the lead.

* * *

-At the clothing store-

They walked in and were greeted but the sales girl about their age. "Hello how may I help you today?"

"Our troublesome friend here needs some new clothes." He pointed his thumb at Hiro who had an awed expression on his face. The sales girl took one look at him and was all over him in a second pushing thru the rest of the boys.

"Hey cutie what can I get you?" The sound of seduction was clear in her voice as she slid her finger up and down his arm. Hiro looked at her for a moment before an idea popped into his head. As he smirked and a sudden burst of self-esteem he leaned into the girls ear and said, "You in the dressing room." He said as voice seemed to ooze sweetness. The girl blushed and fainted on the spot with hearts in her eyes, the rest of the guys just looked at him in horror.

"What did you do?" Kiba looked at the girl on the floor and as Hiro started laughing. "She asked 'What can I get you?' and I answered 'You in the dressing room.'" He turned to look at the rest who had their mouths hanging open like snapping turtles.

Hiro seemed to ask what as the laughing fit came back when he looked back at the girl.

"Why would you do that?" It was Shino's turn to speak.

"I don't know. It just kind of popped in to my head and it seemed like it would be funny." His laughing fit started to calm down.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "Hiro ju-just get some clothes and we'll meet you outside. Sigh… this is just so..." Shikamaru never finished that sentence because he just walked outside to get some air while Shino and Choji picked up the knocked out girl and laid her on one of the chair's and fallowed the rest to wait. Hiro watched them leave a little puzzled before going and picking out a new set of clothes.

* * *

-Outside the store-

**SMACK!**

"Owe what the hell was that for!" yelled the blond as he rubbed his head.

"THAT WAS FOR DOING THAT!" yelled the young dog master as he pointed at Hiro in the store.

"How is that my fault?"

"YOUR DAMN JUTSU CHANGED HER TO THAT!"

"You mean he Hinata…I mean Hiro is a boy now." The bug user spoke up from his sting position on the ground with Shikamaru and Choji.

"WHATEVERY, ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT'S NARUTO'S FAULT! AND WHY ARE YOU SO CLAM!"

Shino raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses. "Because unlike you. I can control my emotions."

Kiba just fell to the ground rubbed his face and growled in frustration while kicking his feet. The others and a few bystanders looked at him like he had lost his mind or eaten one too many dog basics.

"Uh…dude what the hell…are you doing? Got fleas or something?" Hiro was looking down at Kiba like he had grown an extra head. The dog lover got off the ground and sighed ignoring the questions. "Man this is just not right." He answered under his breath so no one would hear.

"Hiro you have a really go taste in clothing but at the same time it's a little weird." Naruto look at Hiro in his new outfit as did the others. Hiro was wearing a pair of knee high shorts in the color black, he had on a light mid-night blue vested hoodie with a crimson long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of black nin-sandals and his ninja head band still hanging around his neck.

"And that's coming from the human traffic cone?" Choji smirked as he ate from his bag of chips.

Everyone laughed at him while he frowned. "Hey, I'll have you know that this is a cool outfit!" Naruto protested after a few moments of grumbling his stomach growled. "Hey I'm hungry. Let's go and get some ramen." The all groaned in protest.

"Fuck no!" Kiba growled.

"Go by yourself." Choji said as he opened a new bag of chips.

"No." Shino said firmly.

"That would be way too troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"Fine then I'll go by myself." Naruto started to walk away.

"Naruto instead of ramen come with us to eat at that new restaurant Shin's Buffet." The newly changed Hyuuga boy said out of the blue. All eyes stared at him like he was crazy. Telling Naruto he wasn't allowed to eat ramen was like…like telling Tsunade she wasn't allowed to drink sake.

"Why should I listen to you?" The blond challenged with a frown. "Because…well you turned me into a…boy." And with that statement and a shy smile and a slight blush the argument died, Naruto knew what that statement implied he and he had lost.

"Ok fine let's just hurry up and find the girls so we can eat." One word flashed through the guys mind. (Wow.)

But they all agreed and set out to find the girls so they could eat.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok that's chapter 4! ^0^

Look forward to chapter 5! And please Review.

BYE! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Girls' Afternoon

Yo, it's been a while.

Here is chapter 5 and I would like to thank **sasuhinafan121 **for Sasuke's new name.

And Sasuke Uchiha is now going to be called Saki Uchiha.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Girl's Afternoon

It could not be any more awkward for Ino and Sakura as they walked around through the village with their crush Sasuke Uchiha. Sure it was a dream come true for them but do to the situations it was more like a nightmare.

The reason it was a nightmare was because well…Sasuke had been turned into a girl, and if that wasn't be enough they had to teach him or should they say her how to be a girl.

"Ok. So…what do we do first?" Sakura looked at Ino for a little help on what they should do. Ino look over at Sasuke and sighed. "Well we should do something about hi- I mean her clothes."

Sasuke looked at her clothes and frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Sakura just shook her head as they started walking again. "Well you're not going to being walking around in boys' clothes when you are not a boy anymore." Sasuke blushed and scowled at the comment and only nodded in understanding while fallowing closely behind them. Mumbling something along the lines of "Somebody please strike that dobe dead for doing this to her."

* * *

-At the clothing store-

Sakura and Ino went inside while Sasuke just gave the store a hateful glared as if it would destroy the accursed building.

Sakura and Ino didn't see Sasuke when they walked in, but when they looked out the window of the store they saw her glaring at the store as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Man, what is she doing?" Ino asked herself as she just stared out the window at Sasuke. "Sakura go get her."

"Wait…what! Why don't you get her?" Sakura glared at her as if she had lost her mind. "She was on your team. So there! No go and get her inside while I go and get her something to ware." Ino walked off before Sakura had a chance to say anything more.

Sakura growled but went to go get her anyway.

* * *

-Outside the store-

"Um, Sasuke you need-"

"Saki."

"Ah…ok Saki. You need to come inside with me to get some new clothes."

Saki shook her head 'no' slightly stepping away from Sakura.

Sakura mentally sighed. "Look you're a girl now. That means you can't walk around in what you're wearing. Clothes that are made for girls' fits a lot better on a girl then boys' clothes. Trust me on this. So please come inside with me and at least try some of them on." Sakura held out her hand.

Saki looked at Sakura's hand thinking over what she said. She was right about a few things. First: Sakura was right she was a girl now. She was about as tall as Ino give or take a few inches, her face was more feminine than before but at the same time it held an innocent look to it. Eyes like a baby dear, round cheeks that held a little baby fat, a smaller jaw line, and a cute button nose. Her hair was the same mid-night blue color but the hair style she had as a boy had completely disappeared and was left with long hair that went to the middle of her back, which by the way didn't seem to fit the way she looked very well. And do to the baggy clothes the body build was unknown even to her.

And second: The clothes she was wearing now fit perfectly when she was a boy but…now the clothes were rubbing her in places she didn't quite understand. She sighed once and took her hand and let her led the way in and through the girls' clothing store until the spotted Ino by an empty dressing room.

"It's about time." Ino huffed out as she walked up to them. "Here try these on in the dressing room and then come out and show us." And with that Saki was pushed into the dressing room.

"Ok…that was way harder then it needed to be." Sakura slid to the floor her hands over her face.

"You can say that again." Ino joined her on the floor. "So what do we do after this anyway? I really don't think Sasuke wants to walk around the village today."

"Actually it's Saki now."

"What?"

"She changed her name from Sasuke to Saki. So that's what we're going to call her from now on." Sakura sighed what felt like the hundredth time.

Ino scrunched up her face but accepted it anyway. She was about to say something when the hard Sasu- I mean Saki peeked her head out of the dressing room called them. "Um…Ino, Sakura I don't know how to put th-this on." She held out a light blue bra from the dressing room her face a dark red.

Sakura lay on the floor shaking her head. "Ino go help her." Ino snapped her head to Sakura. "No you-"

"Look I got her in the store and you picked it out now go!" Ino grumbled something under her breath as she got up and walked into the dressing room and closing the door behind her. After a few moments she walked out and walked right past Sakura with her left eye twitching. "Where are you going Ino?"

"It's too small she needs a bigger one." With that Sakura was speechless and pawned her head on the floor. People in the store looked at her like she was crazy and want around her or just watched her.

* * *

6 outfits, 1 bra size bigger, and a new hair cut later…

Ino and Sakura looked over Saki. "Well at least it's not what she was wearing before and it actually came from a girl's clothing store." Ino rubbed her head in frustration as she and Sakura looked Saki over one more time. Saki was still wearing a pair of knee high shorts but instead of white they were dark blue, she had on a black short sleeve shirt, with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of blue nin-sandals, her hair was now short instead of long. The hair style she was sporting now had somehow or another turned into a cross between Kakashi and Sai, and her ninja head band still firmly placed on her forehead.

"So…how do the clothes feel?" Sakura inquired.

"Um…well they fit better then my old clothes. But…the um…ah…" Saki's face turned red. (Why can't I say? It's just a stupid word.)

"Bra?" Ino put in seeing her struggling with the word.

Her face got darker in color. "Yeah, that. It…feels weird to have it on."

"What's weird to have on?" Ino, Sakura, and Saki spun around to see Naruto and the guys standing behind them.

Her face grew darker as she scowled at him. "Nothing you need to know."

All the guy's (with the exception of Hiro and Shikamaru) were puzzled and confused about what they were talking about.

"I know what she's talking about." Hiro teased with a mocking smile. Saki snapped her head towards Hiro. "Their talking about br-" Before Hiro could say anything Saki slapped he hands over his mouth. "Shut up, they don't need to know!" She hissed at him with the best death glear she could muster with a cherry red face.

Hiro just smiled under Saki's hands and nodded in understanding. After making sure she removed her hands from his mouth and stepping away slowly.

"Ok…" Kiba said feeling a little uncomfortable as the rest of the others.

"So why are you guy's not heading home yet?" Ino asked as she looked at the boys'.

"Oh, we were looking for you so we could all go and eat at this newly opened restaurant Shin's All You Can Eat Buffet. It was Hiro's idea for all of us to go together." Choji answered his teammate with a smile as he opened a new bag of chips.

Ino and Sakura were puzzled for a moment before understanding Hinata's new name. "Well now that you ask…why not. I haven't eaten all day and I could use a bite. Saki you going to coming with us or are you heading home?" Ino and Sakura looked over at her as she looked at them. (Well I am hungry.) "Yes, I'm coming with you guys."

* * *

The Rook 9 set out to find the new restaurant. Everybody had a good time even if it was a little awkward whenever they would make inside jokes with Hiro or Saki. But they had fun and all was right with the world.

"Well guy's I guess it time to call it a day." Kiba stretched as the waiter's picked up their empty plates and cups. The rest agreed and headed outside to go home.

"Ok, so we'll meet in front of the Ramen stand at 11:30am sharp so we can head to the Hokage's office and then head to school. Man it's a good thing that classes start at 1:00 in the afternoon." Everyone agreed and headed home for the night to get some well deserved rest. Before leaving Hiro asked Ino to cover for him. He explained that he didn't wanting to deal with his family when all he wanted to do was sleep the night away without being bothered by what he deemed "never questions." She said yes after dozing off for a seconded and then setting off for home like everyone else. Once home the Rookie 9 fell on their beds (or in Hiro's case sleeping in a tree in the training grounds) and falling into a deep sleep but not before all of them thinking all at the same time. (Tomorrow is going to suck.)

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoy the re-write.

R&R!

Peace out!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	6. Chapter 6: Conflict

Yo diggity Dog's Wat Up! XD

Yeah just hyper. So here's Chappy 6!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Conflict

The next morning the Rookie 9 waited at Ichiraku Ramen. The first to show up was of course Naruto with a not so happy Hiro as they ate some ramen. Next were Shino and Kiba, then Ino, Sakura, and Saki, and last but not least Shikamaru and Choji. They sat and ate at Ichiraku then they headed off to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was working on the mountain of paper work on her desk when she heard a light knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened as she put the papers off to the side and there stood the Rook 9. But she got a really shock when Sasuke and Hinata stepped forward.

"Well it looks like thing's went over well. You both look great in your new outfits." A grin crossed her face when she was their reactions.

Hiro was giving off a proud but shy smile while Saki gave off a half smirk half smile.

"Ok Sasuke and Hinata please report on how your mission went." She chuckled out.

"Well my new name's Hiro not Hinata." Hiro informed her as he shoved his hands into his vest hoodie so he wouldn't play with them. "And as for the mission it went…very well?" He looked at the guy's. "But there are a few more things I need to ask. But…" Hiro started to fidget. "I'll ask them later." He blushed at the thought of something he forgot to ask about.

"Ok then. Mission completed for you and the boys.'" Tsunade signed off a document as the boys' sighed in relief. "Now it's your turn Sasuke."

"Well I changed my name to Saki. And as for being taught on how to act like a girl it went…fine." She blushed slightly. "If I have any questions'…um I'll ask." Saki blushed as something that she never asked and mentality kicks herself.

"Alright the girls pass too." Tsunade signed off another document Ino and Sakura high-fived each other.

"Ok, you all have the day off today. You are free to do what you want. I have already informed Iruka-sensei that you will not be there. Now get out." Tsunade then went back to her never ending paper work as the Rook 9 left the tower.

* * *

-Outside the Tower-

"Ok so what's everyone doing today?" Ino inquired as they walked down the street. "I'm going to have to help out in the shop." She pouted slightly.

Shikamaru: "I'm going back to sleep." He answered with a yawn.

Sakura: "I go buy a new outfit." She squealed happily.

Shino: "I'm going to find some new bugs." He adjusted his classes as he spoke.

Kiba: "I'm going to get Akamaru from my mom." He smiled.

Choji: "I'm going back to that restaurant we went to last night." He smiled happily as he opened up a bag of chips.

Hiro: "I'm going to head to the training grounds. I want to see how my new body works." He gripped and un-gripped his fits with a smirk.

Naruto: "I'm off to Ichiraku!" He gave off a goofy grin as his mouth started to water.

Saki: "I'll go with you Hiro. I also need to see how my new body works too." She went to walk up to Hiro's side.

"Not on my watch you're not. You three need to need to come with me." They turned to meet the scowl of a very pissed off Neji Hyuuga.

Hiro's eyes grew wide at the sight of his cousin. He quickly looked down closing his eyes tightly. But then a thought crossed his mind. He wasn't the weak little Hinata anymore. But was the strong and powerful the boy Hiro.

He lifted up his head and mustered up all his courage. "What the fuck do you want?" To everyone's surprise this statement flew out of Hiro's mouth.

The only one that was shocked most was Neji as he watched Hiro gear at him and by the angry statement that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Neji got over his shock and just smirked. "So you must be my loser cousin Hinata huh?"

"The name is Hiro ass bag. Now answer my question." You could hear the venom drip off his words.

Neji frowned and his scowl deepened. "You Lord Hiashi wants' to see you, Sasuke, and Naruto."

Hiro nodded with a frown as he walked in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound with Naruto and Saki on his tail. All the while their other friends looking a little worried as they disappeared into the crowd of Konoha citizens.

* * *

-The Hyuuga Compound-

Hiro, Saki and Naruto made their way to the center of the Hyuuga Compound and came to a very intimidating looking door.

"And I thought the front gates were scary." Naruto was sweating buckets as the door in front of him seemed to get bigger and bigger with each passing second.

"..." Saki on the other hand was completely speechless. (I am the last Uchiha! I will not let some stupid door make me scared and run away!)

Hiro just looked at his two companions and felt sorry for them. He shook his head as he reached out his hand to knock on the door when a deep voice called out, "You may enter." At this Naruto turned around and was going to make a brake for it when Saki's hand reached out and hocked the back of his orange and blue jacket keeping him firmly in place.

Hiro sighed in understanding as he claimed him down before opening the door. The trio soon came face to face with the stone hard faces of Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi Hyuuga. They took their seats in front of the three. Saki on the right, Naruto on the left, and Hiro was in the center of them both. After being seated Hiashi spoke getting their attention.

"Explain to me what has happened here." His voice was commanding and hard as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the floor shacking as he answered. "I-I wa-was-"

Hiro put a hand in front of Naruto stopping him from speaking. "You should already know what happened. Lady Tsunade should have already informed you the day it happened."

Hiashi glared at Hiro. "Hinata I was not tal-"

"Hiro."

Hiashi blinked. He in all his life had never been interrupted by anyone before, much less his own daughter. Neji and Hanabi watched in horror as Hiro interrupted Hiashi. "What?" His voice had a bit of challenge in it.

Hiro accepted the challenge. "You heard me. My name is Hiro. And to my right is Saki Uchiha." He had a cocky smirk as he watched his father's mask drop as the anger danced on his face before it disappearing as if it was never there in the first place.

"You should know your place Hinata." Hiashi almost spat out in irritation at his daughter's disrespect.

"My name is Hiro not Hinata. I'm not a girl anymore." He was standing his ground in front of the man he called father.

Saki and Naruto just watched the exchange of the two male. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Sigh. You were always a disappointment to this family." After that statement left his mouth Hiro lost it and all hell broke loose. He vanished from his seat. Hiashi was caught off guard when saw his nephew get up and block a chakra infused kick that was amid straight for his head.

Everyone stared at Hiro wide eyed as he flipped away for Neji's punch. The room fell silent no one making a sound or a move as Hiro glared at Hiashi. If looks could kill Hiashi would be on the floor in a pool of his own blood as he slowly drowned in it.

"I challenge you to a duel Hiashi." And with that the room fell silent.

* * *

Ok that's it for the re-writes now I should be able to get chapter 7 done and up.

R&R.

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Game's Begin

This one may be a little confusing because Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji will not call Hiro "Hiro" But "Hinata" and will be calling him "she" instead if "he". Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji refuse too.

So yah, sorry if it get's hard to read this one.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

ENJOY!

Last time:

"_I challenge you to a duel Hiashi." And with that the room fell silent._

* * *

Chapter 7: Let the Game's Begin

He was now standing glaring daggers at Hiro but it soon faded into a cocky smirk. "I will not fight you. If I did then it would be a waste of my time."

Hiro's glare only got harder.

"So instead you will fight Neji."

Hiro looked down in what Hiashi thought to be shame. But it was short lived when he began to speak. "Fine, I'll fight Neji-nii-san but I want to make a b-bet."

This caught Hiashi attention. "What kind of bet?"

"If I win I want to be taken out of the family records. To live my life the way I want too never to be bothered by you again." Hiro stood his ground trying not letting his father's glare shake his resolve.

"And what do I get when he wins?" He inquired cockily with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He caught the cockiness in Hiashi's voice and smiled. "I will live the rest of my life with the Caged Bird seal."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly as he listened to his eldest while Neji and Hanabi were left speechless. They knew that he was serious when he bet his freedom.

"So be it I accept the terms of the bet. You and Neji will fight in the dojo. Be there in 5 minutes." And with that Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji left the room headed for the dojo.

"What the hell just happened?"

Hiro jumped at the sudden voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Slowly he turned around only to come face to face with Saki and Naruto standing in front of him. (Crap, I forgot they were here!) He was at a lost for what to say really. All he could do was stare.

"We asked you a question Hiro. What just happened?"

Hiro smiled sadly. "I just bet my freedom."

* * *

-In the Dojo-

"It will be 1 round. The first to knock out, surrender, or kill the appoint wins. Do the fighter's agree to the terms that have been set?" Hiashi asked from his seat in the center of the dojo to the left of the wall with Hanabi sitting to his left.

Neji smirked. "I accept the terms."

"Don't do this Hiro. If you lose then…" Naruto protested with a worried expression.

"I know. But I have too Naruto." Hiro looked at him.

"But why? You could get seriously hurt doing this." Saki was slightly scowled at Hiro. But it quickly turned into a look of slight confusion. (What the hell? Why should I care so much, it should be none of my businesses what he does?)

He faced her and smiled sweetly. "Because Saki…if I don't try I'd regret it for the rest of my life." And with that Hiro stepped in front of Neji and said, "I also accept the terms."

"Good. Now…Fight!"

[**A/N:** I suck at fighting sense so please have mercy and bare with it. I promise that they will get better as more chapters are added and the story goes by.]

Neji and Hiro jumped away from each other. Neji got in to the Jyuuken pose while Hiro just stood in a regular fighting pose.

"What's the matter? Still have yet to figure out your own families fighting style?" Neji taunted.

"No I just choose not to do it your way and do it mine." Hiro disappeared out of sight and reappeared beside Neji and aimed a chakra infused fist to his face. But as quick as ever Neji spun out of the way and jabbing his finger's at Hiro. He jumped back from Neji barely getting out of his strikes. They were once again at a stale mate.

But that didn't last long before they jumped forward at great speed and their hands clashed. Neji had hit offensive while Hiro took the defensive. He followed every movement carefully, scanning for any opening that may present itself. The match seemed endless as each stick seemed evenly matched without one or the other flinching.

* * *

-On the side lines-

Saki and Naruto watched with amazement.

"Holy shit…" Naruto uttered as his eyes quickly darted form side to side as he watched the fight.

Saki on the other hand was left speechless and settled for an agreeable nod as her eyes did the same.

Hiashi watched unimpressed eyes. (She is still too weak boy or not. She will lose this and then she will be put in her place.) Hanabi watched with thought just like her father. Believing that Neji will the fight.

* * *

-Back to the fight-

The battled raged on fiercely and neither of them pulling back. The spectators watched them go at it, registering every movement on their fighting styles. Hiro at this point was no longer on the defensive but on the offensive while Neji was the complete opposite. (Damn! She managed to turn it around.)

Hiro swept his foot under Neji witch sent the older boy to the floor he tried another bold move with speed but Neji had already seen him coming and blocked his attack with his left foot kicking him in the chest. As he sent Hiro across the dojo he got to his feet panting heavily.

Hiro bounced off the floor into a flip landing on his feet just as out of breath as Neji was.

"Give up already…you know you're going to lose." He was glaring Hiro down.

Hiro smiled. "I will not give up. Not with my freedom on the line." He took in one quick breath before making many hand seals. (It's time to finish this!)

Neji growled. "You will never will!" He charged him but was soon stopped in his tracks when Hiro yell, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Eleven Hiro's popped into existents.

"What!" They all yelled as they watched the mini Hiro army charged the older boy with glowing hands.

As they attacked Neji pulled out a kunai smacked away hands and slicing at the clones making them disappear one by one. But before they were destroyed they had gotten him in both legs, his left arm, three times on the right side, two on the left side, and once in the chest. He was now on his knees left arm limp at his side breathing shallow and coughing up blood with the world slowly going black.

In front of him stood Hiro with his own injures. His right arm was at his side no longer useable, his head, arms, and left leg bleeding from the kunai assault. With many other cuts and burses that were sure to show up later. With blood dripping just below his mouth with a smirk.

"I…w…win…" After those words were spoken Neji immediately collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Everyone was left into shocked silence as he walked over to Naruto and Saki. "I…told you…I'd win…" He smiled cockily at them as he gripped his right arm.

Naruto smiled back and began to cheer in happiness for his friend's victory.

Saki got a good look at Hiro and her heart skipped a beat at his smile. (He…he look's…so…so…cute when he smiles…) Her cheeks turned a dark red and as she looked away she muttered a 'good job.'

On the other side of the room sat a very shocked looking Hanabi and a very angry Hiashi.

* * *

**A/N:**

IT IS DONE! 0X

I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry for the crappy fight sense I just really suck at it when I'm not Role Playing in a notebook with other people. D:

Ok now what side pairing's do you want?

Plz send them in, and yes the sand sib's Temari and Gaara will be there. (But not Konkuro. Sorry I just don't know his character well enough to put him in a story.)

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu_

But YAH! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	8. Side Story: Sex Ed for Two

Yo! This is a side story and I'm sure you're all going to like it! (^0^)

But it may be a little awkward! Hehehe. ^u^'

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Side story: Sex Ed for Two

It had been 3 months since the fight at the Hyuuga house, 3 months since the accident that changed Hiro and Saki. All was going well, after 3 months they finally got the hang of how to be the opposite gender.

Hiro had gained a few new qualities over time. Self-esteem was one of them. He no longer second guessed himself whenever he did something and his stutter had completely disappeared. Back talking was another one along with a slight temper. But it wasn't too bad, the only time he got mad was when someone called him weak or underestimated him.

Saki had gained a few new qualities as well. Being shy was one of them. After the fight she became a little shy whenever she was around Hiro and the other guys which triggered a slight blush. She also started showing more emotions like smiling and laughing, but with that came little sensitivity. She hated when people thought just because she was a girl now they could treat her like a glass vase. She also found out to her horror that someone said something bad about her she would fell like crying.

But other than that nothing seemed out of place with their lives…well…except the Sasuke fan girls turned Hiro fan girls.

* * *

-Hiro's Day-

Hiro was walking thru the street of Konoha looking for some of his friends so they could help him with a little problem or should he say…big problem. For the last few mornings he would wake you to his sheets wet and his underwear feeling a little sticky. (Man if I tell them I've been wetting the bed their going to make fun of me.) Hiro glared at the ground just thinking about what they would say.

When he was in his thoughts he failed to see one of his many fan girls. When she saw him she ran over to him and hugged him from behind brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Hiro-kun how are you doing today?"

"Ah…h-hey Aoi." Aoi was one of many present fan girls. She was the same age as the Rookie 9, had shy blue long straight hair that reached the top of her shoulder blades, smoky gray eyes and the same height as Sakura. Her outfit consisted of a tight long sleeve shirt; a skirt that reached her passed her thigh, and a pair of red nin-shoes.

Hiro hated the fan girls they always clung to him and whenever they did he felt funny. His stomach would always do flips whenever they would latch on to him and his body would get hot. When she pressed her chest into his back like it was doing right now.

"Well I'm doing alright." He answered as he looked away from her. (Man, how could Saki tolerate this when she was a boy? Oh that's right she ran away from them every chance she got.)

"Are you sure you're ok?" She leaned in closer to get a better look of his face. When she did Hiro shrugged her off. "Ihavetogobye!" And he was gone leaving a very confused fan girl.

Hiro darted through the street his shirt pulled down over his pants. (What the hell is going on!) He quickly turned a corner only to bump into someone sending both of them to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Shikamaru's annoyed glare soon turned pale at Hiro's little problem.

"So-sorry I was in a hurry." Hiro looked up to see Shikamaru with a weird look on his face when he looked down and blushed while pulling down his shirt and looked away. After a few moments he looked to see that Shikamaru got up muttered "Troublesome." and held out his hand with an awkward smile. Hiro smiled just as awkwardly as he too got up.

"Well…just fallow me I know where the rest of the guys are and I'm sure we can um…help with your big- I mean little- No I mean...just fallow me."

Hiro nodded his head and fallowed him. The soon came to the training where all the guys were present. Shino, Naruto, Kiba with Akamaru, Choji, and for some odd reason Sai.

They walked up to them with a little resistance from Hiro but they made their way over with Hiro was still holding down his shirt.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto called as he ran up to them with the others closely behind. [Ha ha, sorry no pun intended. Ha ha.]

"Well I kind of ran into Hiro and well…let's just say that we have to explain a few things." Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" Kiba and the rest stood next to Naruto.

"Girlyboy's got a boner." Sai stated with a smile.

The training ground soon turned dead silent with Hiro as red as a ripped tomato mumbling something about "Killing Sai the next chance he got."

Shino broke the awkwardness. "Well let's get this over with."

Hiro had one very _**very**_ long and awkward conversation with the boys' (with Sai's unnecessary comments.) He was now filled in about what was going on with him still red in the face as he asked his many questions.

"So… this will happen all the time?"

Shino: "Yes."

Shikamaru: "But mostly when you feel um…aroused."

"And it happens to all of you?"

Kiba: Yep.

Naruto: And it's a really pain in more way's then one.

"And…I'm not wetting the bed?"

Sai: Only a sexy wet dream.

"Do you have any more questions' you want to ask?" Shino asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I just…I'm going home." Hiro stood up and walked home face still cherry red with the information sink in. Feeling really exhausted all of a sudden.

* * *

-Saki's Day-

Saki was sitting in the training grounds after sparing with a practice dummy she was more tired the usual. For some reason since she woke up that morning she was feeling sluggish and tired. (I must not have gotten enough sleep.) She stood up and made her way to the flower shop where Ino, Sakura and she were going to hang out and talk.

On the way there she felt a sharp pain go thru her abdomen. She winched at the pain but ignored it playing it off as hunger pains and that she would eat later. But by the time she got to the flower shop she felt something wasn't right when the pain only got stronger.

Ino and Sakura were talking when Saki walked in holding her abdomen. "Saki is everything alright?" Ino called out as she hopped the counter and ran over to her new friend.

"No…my stomach…is killing me…" She gritted out.

"Did you eat something bad?" Sakura asked from next to Ino.

Saki shook her head. "No." She walked past them, but when she did Ino and Sakura gasped.

"What is it?" She asked over her shoulder eyeing the two.

"Ino?"

"Yeah I'm closing it now."

When didn't answer her question. But got to work like little bee's. Ino put up the 'closed' sign while Sakura took her upstairs with Ino closely behind. "What's going on?" Saki was slightly alarmed.

"We'll tell you in a sec just hold on." Sakura smiled gently to her.

"I'll take her to the bathroom while you think of something." Ino grabbed her hand after Sakura nodded.

After Saki's little freak about the blood on her pants, a change of clothes, an awkward shopping trip and yet anothervery very_**very**_ long and awkward explanation. Saki was now well informed about what was going on.

"So this…is going to happening every month?" Her face was a ghostly pale.

Ino: "Well yes…that is unless sick, stressed, or um…pregnant." Ino answered.

"And it's going to hurt every time it happens?"

Sakura: "Yes, but it's different from person to person."

"And it will last for a week?"

Sakura & Ino: "Again yes, but it varies from person to person." They said at the same time.

"Well do you have any more questions you'd like to ask?" Ino asked gently.

Saki thought about it and then shook her head 'no' as she stood up. "I…I'm going home to get…some sleep." And with that she left the Yamanaka flower shop felling very tired all of a sudden.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow… that has got to be one of the most awkward chapters I have written. Hehehe.

But it was fun all the same! XD

So yeah, that was the side story. At first I wanted to put it into the story but then I kind of turned into its own chapter. So I hope you enjoy it a much I enjoyed writing.

So let's get to some real issues! Ok I'm finally going from SC to AK. So No Internet. Unless we stop at a Hotel. Now until then I'm going to be writing in a notebook.

Why a notebook you ask? Because my dear reader's my Microsoft Office Word 2007 had only 60 days and well they are up. So yeah notbook. Well that's all.

Until next chapter! R&R

- Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	9. Chapter 8: The Race

Ok this is chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Race

Hiro was running down the streets of Konoha. He looked behind him and saw a flash of green, black, and sliver. (Crap he found me!) He turned a corner and knocked over a man. "Sorry mister!" He called over his shoulder at a man on the ground.

(I'm almost there just a little bit more!)

Soon he reached his destination: Ichiraku Ramen's.

"Hey Hiro did you get it?" Kiba called from next to the booth as he, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai walked up to the X-Hyuuga teen.

He smirked smugly. "Yeah and it was a piece of cake. I can't see how you guy's couldn't get it." Hiro went through his vest hoodie and pulled out a…

Black face mask.

That's right people Hiro Hyuuga stole Kakashi's mask. But it's not just his mask, oh no the kicker was that he stole it right off of The Copy Cat Ninja's face.

"Damn it I lost the bet again!" Naruto yelled as he pulled at his hair.

"Yep that's right you guys' lost so pay up." He grinned evilly as Naruto, Kiba, and Choji handed over 200 Reo.

He smiled as he counted the money and put it into his pocket.

"Man how good are you? No matter what task we give you, you ALWAYS COMPLETE IT!" Kiba's eye was twitching.

"Well it's easy you guys' just suck at it." The white eyed teen answered smoothly.

Kiba, Naruto and Choji frowned.

"Troublesome. I told you guys' you'd lose the bet it's your own fault." Shikamaru smiled lazily at his friends.

"Looks like Girlyboy's got bigger balls the all three of you put together." Sai smiled widely.

"So you guys want to make another bet?" Hiro asked with a pleased smiled plastered on his face.

"No. I'm broke." Choji pulled his pockets inside out.

"What am I going to tell my mom when I don't come home with the food she sent me to get?" Kiba paled at the thought.

"Now I can't eat at Ichiraku Ramen for a month." Naruto sulked.

Hiro, Shikamaru, and Sai laughed. Just then a poof of smoke appeared in front of them. As it cleared it revealed a very angry Kakashi.

He canned them one by one.

(Oh shit I have to get out of here.) Hiro backed away slowly once he was a good distance away he tried to run. Only to be grabbed by his vest hoodie to keep him in place.

"Not so face Hiro!" He called out with a false sweetness.

Hiro gulped and turned to face the sliver haired sensei.

"Why hello, Kakashi-sensei it's such a nice day today don't you think?" Hiro laughed nervously with a smile.

"Yes it is but please give me my mask back." He held out his hand to Hiro. The pure rage that dripped of his words set shivers down their spines. (Well except Sai who only chuckled.)

"S-sure Kakashi-sensei it would be my pleasure too." The blue haired teen went into his vest hoodie and gave the mask to Kakashi. The Copy Cat Ninja in turn smiled and disappeared.

(Ok note to self: Never take anything from Kakashi-sensei. EVER AGAIN!) They all thought to them self's.

"Um…yeah I'm going to go and see for Lady Tsunade as any missions so I can get that money back, bye." Kiba ran off into the crowed. And then one by one the guys had to leave. Sai wanted to go and draw, Choji was going home to eat, Shikamaru was going cloud watching, and last be not least Naruto went to see if he could find an Ichiraku Ramen coupon somewhere.

Hiro was walking around the village by himself. "Man this is boring as hell." Just then an idea popped into his head. "Let's go see what the girls are doing." And with that he was off to find Ino, Sakura and Saki.

* * *

Hiro was in Team 7's training ground hoping to run into Saki while he waited for her.

"Hiro what are you doing in Team 7's training ground?" Hiro wiped his head around to see Saki and smiled.

"Hey Saki, I've been waiting for you to show up." He ran over to her with an even bigger smile.

Saki blushed slightly at the statement but shook it away quickly telling herself that he didn't mean it the way she thought. "That doesn't really answer my question." She pointed out.

"Oh sorry, well the guys and I were hanging out and earlier today and after a while they left to go and do their own thing. I got bored thought I would hang out with you, Ino, and Sakura. But there were a few setbacks. Ino is on a mission with her dad to go and find new flowers for their shop, Sakura is sick with the flu, and I went to your house to see if you wanted to hang out but you weren't home. So I came here hoping you would stop by and here we are." He explained one hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Saki starred at Hiro a small blush and a smile making its way to her face. (H-he was…looking for me? He was looking for me.) Her smile got little bigger. (Thank you Ino and Sakura for being unavailable.)

Hiro watched Saki as she blushed and smiled. (I wonder she's thinking about.) He watched her for a little longer a small smiled coming to his face. (She looks so cute when she smiles with a blush on her face.) His eyes grew wide. (What the heck kind of thought was that!) The white eyed boy looked at the ground and shook his head to get to the thought to go away.

"Hey Hiro you ok?" Hiro looked only to see Saki half an inch away from his face. (When did she get so close?) His face turned a cherry red as he starred into her coal black eyes.

"Hiro?" You could hear the hint of worry in her voice. "Ye-yeah I'm ok. I was just thinking we should have a race." He sputtered out off the top of his head.

"A race, sure why not that sounds like fun. But what do you say we make it interesting?" Saki said with a cocky smirk.

She had his full attention now. "Oh do tell Saki. What may I ask did you have in mind?" His smirk was just a cocky as hers ways.

"Loser dose what winner says for a week?" The Uchiha girl questioned.

"Okay that's ok with me. Deal?" The X-Hyuuga stuck out his hand. She took it and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

"Ok here are the rules." They were standing at the edge of the training ground. "Starts here and ends at the Hokage's office. No attacking each other, only chakra boosts can be used, any surface can be used to get to the Hokage Tower, and lastly loser dose what winner says for a week."

Saki nodded.

"Good now on the count of three."

Saki: "3."

Hiro: "2."

Hiro: "1."

Saki and Hiro. "GO!" The both yelled as they shot off like bottle rockets Saki taking an early lead.

Soon they were weaving in and out of allies, rooftops, the river, people and venders'. By this time in the race Hiro was in the lead and had been for a while but Saki was coming up on the rear and quickly.

(I wonder how far back she is.) He thought to himself. (Might as well check to see.) The blue haired teen turned his body so that he was half running have jumping backwards. What he saw was something he didn't want to see Saki was gaining on him and was now running next to him.

"I'm going to win this race." The raven haired teen then pushed charka into her feet and sped off.

"Damn." He turned around and did the same.

After a few minutes they were running up the steps of the Hokage Tower neck and neck. They were both running as fast as their legs could go, wanting to get to Tsunade's office first.

There at the end of the hallway the spotted her office with one last boost from them both they held out their hands to grab the doorknob.

One hand grabbed the knob and busted threw the door rolling into Tsunade's desk back first and upside down.

"Yes, I won!"

* * *

CLIP HANGER!

Yo, that's chapter 8!

Hope you liked it and see you next time.

-evil smile/laugh-

Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666.


	10. Chapter 9: Going On a Trip

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but I had to get back into a night time sleep cycle. It's very hard might I say when you're an insomniac who works during the day.**

**But I give you the results of the voting!**

**Saki Uchiha- 9**

**And **

**Hiro Ex-Hyuuga- 2**

**I sorry my Hiro fans but sadly he lost, down by 7. But that doesn't mean that he's not going to get his revenge as the commands are made! -Evil smile-**

**So I would like to thank ByakuganHyuuga360, sKyLaR KnIgHt, TLO2, Spartan237, Kaira Uchiha, LizzieLezzie, Anonymous, yaoirulz especially sasUKE, sora563, ****Echo**** Uchiha, ice2215, and anyone one else that may have voted! This is dictated to you guys and anyone else who voted!**

**Oh one last thing I'm changing it to 2 weeks instead of 1 week.**

**Well I won't hold you guys up anymore.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**And Story Start!**

* * *

Recap:

One hand grabbed the knob and busted threw the door rolling into Tsunade's desk back first and upside down.

"Yes, I won!"

* * *

Chapter 9: Going On a Trip

Tsunade watched as her paperwork went flying everywhere. And half a second later she snapped. "What is the meaning of this?" Her voice was a low growl as she spoke.

"..." Hiro slid to the floor out of breath his back against the door frame.

Saki was just out of breath she had yet to fix herself from being upside down with her back against Tsunade's desk.

Another growly slipped through Tsunade's lips. "Sit. Down. Now." She glared at Hiro and her desk praying to any deity out there that it would reach Saki.

The two go the message. Hiro by her dark glare and Saki by the sound of evil in her voice, they quickly made it in to the chairs even though they were still out of breath when they looked at her.

A few minutes later they had regained their breathing and the questioning began.

"I will ask again. What's the meaning of this?"

"We were racing through Konoha." Hiro answered.

"Why?"

"We made a bet." Saki answered next.

Tsunade snapped her eyes to Saki. "What kind of bet?"

"Who ever made it to your office first has to do what the winner says for two weeks." She smirked happily. "And I won so Hiro has to do what I say."

"You don't have to rub it in you know." Hiro slumped into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So because of a race through the village my paperwork was scattered across the room?" The slug master said in a strained voice.

"Yes that is correct." Hiro answered plainly. Then an idea popped into his head. "Tsunade-chan, do you want to make a bet with me?"

Tsunade's ears pricked up. "Sure I always love a good gamble. What are the terms you would like to set? And call me Tsunade-chan again and I'll neutered you got that?"

Hiro crossed his legs and covered the center of his pants with a nodded. (Naruto already kicked me in the nuts once and that hurt like fuck. I don't even want to think about what neutering fells like.)

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hiro was walked to the training ground to practice his taijutsu. When he got there Naruto and Kiba where sparing with each other._

"_Yo." He called out with a smile._

_Naruto and Kiba stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiro._

"_Hiya, Hiro!" Naruto yelled as he waved happily with a goofy grin plastered on his face._

"_Hey, Hiro what brings you here so early in the morning?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto sat down on a log._

"_Same reason as you and Naruto." Hiro sat down with them._

"_He-he, well that's true. You were always one to train even back when you were a girl." The dog master in training smiled._

"_What? Really you were like that back when you were a girl Hiro?" The fox container asked in disbelieves._

"_Yeah, I always wanted to be stronger so I did what I could. But now that I'm a guy it's a lot easier to gain muscle." The white eyed teen was lying in the grass with a faraway look in his eyes._

_Naruto smiled and nudged Kiba._

'_What do you want Naruto?'_

'_I'm going to give Hiro the test.'_

_Kiba's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'WHAT?' He hissed angrily._

'_Come on we all took it. Even Teme, Sai, and Shikamaru did.'_

_Hiro watched the whisper to each other._

'_We are not doing THAT to Hinata!'_

"_Do what to me? And I told you Kiba the name's Hiro not Hinata." Hiro was sitting up and facing them._

"_It's nothing you need to-"_

"_We have to get you a test to prove to us that you not a wuss!" Naruto cut in._

"_NARUTO!" Kiba lunged at him only for Naruto to jump up and hind behind Hiro._

"_What kind of test?" The ex-Hyuuga looked at Naruto a curiously._

"_Nothing Hiro you don't need to take it. It's only for guys so just pretend you didn't hear anything." Kiba stood up and sighed._

_Hiro glared at Kiba after a few seconds he turned to Naruto. "Give me the test Naruto."_

"_WHAT?" Snapped his head to Hiro._

_Naruto smiled a sly and foxy smile but hid it by standing and facing the other way. "I don't know. You haven't been a guy long enough to take it, you might not be ready too." His hands were behind his head. _

_After hearing this Hiro quickly stood up. "Give me the test! I'll prove to you guys that I'm no wuss!" He was pissed and he would do anything to prove that he was one of the guys and was NOT a wuss._

_Naruto's smile got even bigger as he suppressed a snicker. "Ok, since you want to take it I'll give it to you." He turned around with a smirk._

"_Good." Hiro smirked back._

_Kiba just watched completely speechless. Naruto had just played Hiro and Hiro being Hiro was just as stubborn if not worse than he was before and more. The dog lover just sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "Do what you want but I have two things to say to the both of you before you do it." Hiro and Naruto looked at Kiba a little puzzled._

"_What?" The both looked at him giving their full attention._

"_One: Hiro you can't say I didn't tell you not to do it. And Two: Naruto I suggest you run after you do. Because if you don't it's going to end up just like it did when you did it to Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru. Do you both understand?"_

_The nodded their heads Naruto understanding what Kiba meant and Hiro not understanding at all._

"_Ok then, go on Naruto. Give him the test." Kiba sat down and waited for the ciaos to unfold._

"_Ok! Hiro I need you to stand like your about to charge into a fight." Naruto instructed as he waited for him to get into possession._

_Hiro spread his legs about a foot apart, his fists in the air equal with his waist and lower chest body._

"_Ok Hiro, are you ready for the test?" Naruto called as he back up a little. The girl turned boy nodded in approval._

"_Ok here we go." Naruto got a good running start before bring up his leg and swiftly kicking Hiro in the nuts. __**[A/N: Ok this was the hardest part I had to write in this chapter. I'm sorry to all male reader for this part. And also the female readers about it sounding like boy are better than girl. Sorry.] **__Hiro fell forward hitting the ground as Naruto made a brake for it into the village._

"_Well how does it fell?" Kiba asked as he walked up to Hiro._

"_Pissed…" Hiro growled as he squeezed his eyes shut._

"_Well I told you so. And welcome to the boys' club." Kiba laughed slightly as he patted Hiro's cheek and walked home leaving Hiro to himself as he rolled around in pain._

_End Flashback_

* * *

After sliding his chair back a little bit he sat normally. "If I can get you to face palm yourself with two words then Saki and I get a vacation for two weeks. To a place I pick out undisturbed by any one. No missions, no checking on us unless a bird is sent for help."

"Fine but if I don't then the two of you have to do my paper work and buy my sake whenever I ask you too until you reach Jounin." Tsunade smirked.

The white eyed teen thought about it for a moment. Going on an undisturbed vacation for two weeks or doing paper work and buying Tsunade sake until the level of Jounin. It's tempting be either way someone's going to be pissed and it won't be Hiro.

The white eyed teen smirked right back at her. "Ok you got yourself a deal Lady Tsunade." They both shook hand to seal the deal.

The young Uchiha female went wide eyed at the agreement and then scowled at Hiro for even making a bet with Tsunade. (Great Hiro has lost his mind. Man, I really don't want to have to buy her sake and do her paper work until I reach the level of Jounin.) She sank in to her chair just waiting for the outcome of the bet.

Hiro looked at her and smiled. "Kage Bunshin."

"Kage Bunshin? What are you talkin-?" Tsunade face palmed herself with a groan as she slid the hand down her face.

"YES, WE GET A TWO WEEK VACATION!" Hiro jump out of his seat and dancing around the room with a grin plastered on his face.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in for Tsunade and Saki before the got it. Saki had the same reaction as Hiro and started dancing with him, while Tsunade face palmed herself a second time before sinking in to her chair.

"He-he, we'll see you in two weeks!" They both called as they raced out the door and to start packing for their vacation.

* * *

Ok that was chapter 9.

But don't worry chapter 10 is where all the fun stuff starts!

**Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clone jutsu, it can be used to do finish paper work fasrter if you have more then one of you to do it.**

Ja Ne!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	11. Help Please!

Hey my lovely readers~!

I need your help yet again for the next chapter of 'Why Me?'

It's really simple I need each of you to suggest a command.

**Here are the rules:**

1. Make a command you want Hiro to do.

2. That command has to have a lop whole. "Example: Hiro has to give Saki a message. He gives her one, soon that message turns into gropeing."

3. They can fit in any level of the FF story rateing system. K+, K, T, or M.

4. You can suggest the maximum of 2 commands per-person.

Those are the rules.

Now the reason I said I need 2 commands is because 2 commands will happen in each chapter starting with Chapter 10.

What I'm trying to say is that I need idea's.

Saki won the race I have no idea's for what she is going to do with Hiro. So I need your help on what is going to happen between the two in the next few chpters.

So please help me! I really need you help!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	12. Poll Help READ ME!

Sorry not an update but it's really important that you listen to what I have to say.

Ok guys I need help so I need you to vote on a poll for me on a few stories. The orders the polls are going to go in are:

#1: Sasuke the Babysitter.

#2: Why Me!

#3: Is a new story vote.

Each poll is going to last at least 2 or 5 days. The sooner you vote the faster the updates will come. Again plz vote I really need the help.

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	13. ATTENTION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been reading, writing, and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Dragoon Galaxy

Aki666


	14. IMPORTANT!

Hello my fellow readers,

I have decided that I will have 3 accounts to post my Fanfiction on and they are:

And

Fanfiction well be for the stories that are of their standards. K+ to T stories. So the milder stories will be posted here.

and will be for the M to MA stories, so they will be posted on both of these sights because let's face it at some point Fanfiction is going to crash and burn with the enforce of MA stories not being aloud and the stories I will be putting up with in the next week or 2 will be taken away, so I'm taking steps to have backups.

All of my accounts are under the same pen name: Aki666.

So with that said I'll still be posting on Fanfiction I just have backup plans for when it gets bad.

- Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


End file.
